Avec toi dans la solitude
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Gracias, estimados lectores, por leer este fic que espero haya sido de su agrado. Capítulo cinco y final A tu lado.
1. Pureza

Avec toi dans la solitude. 

Capítulo uno -El recuerdo más puro.

FLASHBACK

Vemos a un Kyo de escasos 3 años recién cumplidos, jugando en el patio que daba al jardín de las casas Sohma.

Por la forma en que a ratos vigilaba los espacios abiertos, no era difícil definir que había salido sin permiso a jugar, ya que sus padres no lo dejaban salir ni acercarse a las demás casas Sohma's.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora. Perseguía mariposas, ya que en esas horas eran los únicos seres que había en el jardín, y tenían colores muy bonitos.

Totalmente ajeno a la persona que lo miraba de lejos, el niño corría cerca de un pequeño estanque cuando las agujetas de sus tenis lo traicionaron y dio contra el agua con toda la cara.

- "hip, hip" buaaaaaaaa

Más que dolido por el impacto, el susto que se llevó le valió tragar suficiente aire para sentir como si se estuviera muriendo, además de que su mamá se enojaría y le gritaría cosas feas por volver totalmente sucio a su casa, cuando la persona que lo observaba se acercó hasta donde estaba él, y dándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había llegado a ver en su vida, le limpió la cara con su pañuelo.

-Ya no llores¿sí?

Fue la primera vez que vio a Akito.

Él era un niño muy amable que siempre sonreía, y lo escuchaba por horas.

Pero un día, "algo" muy malo le pasó, ya que comenzo a tratarlo mal y decirle cosas muy crueles.

-Que asco ¿Esta es la verdadera imagen de Kyo? Está muy jorobado¿y qué es esto? Huele muy mal... parece que algo está podrido.

Más que descubrir el por qué su mamá lo tenía oculto, y la expresión de burla en la mirada de Shigure, a Kyo le dolió mucho el que Akito le haya tratado tan mal...

La única persona que lo quería.

FLASHBACK END

Continuará.

Iria nos comenta -Escribir esto es divertido, nunca imaginé que haría un Akito-Kyo (si me matan, jamás sabran por qué lo hago ni como terminará) pero tengo la chispa en mi cabeza y no perderé la oportunidad de hacer un tierno romance con ellos.

Advierto -Todos los Sohma's creen que Akito es hombre, y los que saben que es mujer siguen con la farsa.

De nuevo advierto -Akito es mujer en mis fics, y si no lo aceptan, ni modo, les dejo un enlace (enlace) y yo seguiré escribiendo, n.n (¿cómo a los que escriben en inglés no les dicen nada en sus reviews por poner que Akito es mujer y a mi hasta me lo remarcan? ;-; esto es discriminación)

Gracias a mis fieles lectores por llegar hasta aquí, y no olviden visitar mi foro (que por cierto solo tiene 5 miembros XD) Otakurubas. Pasen un bonito día.


	2. Encierro

Avec toi dans la solitude. 

Capítulo dos -Encierro.

La puerta del cuarto oscuro se cerró lentamente.

Cerró sus ojos, pensando en cómo podría ignorar su situación y tratar de darle un buen motivo a su actual encierro, pero todas las opciones le parecían absurdas y carentes de sentido.

Estaba encerrado injustamente, pero, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué todos se libraron del hechizo y yo no? No entiendo ¿Qué hicieron ellos que yo no hice?

La amargura poco a poco se apoderaba de él. Acomodándose en un rincón del cuarto oscuro, trataba de evocar los recuerdos felices que su estancia en la casa de Shigure le dejó, pero todos parecían estar cubiertos por un velo.

Los días pasaban lentamente, y además de la soledad, estaba en su contra el maligno elemento llamado Akito.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? -gritó cuando le volvió a ver- Esta es la cuarta vez que vienes a "visitarme"¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

Para toda contestación, "el dios" le dió una cachetada que provocó que un hilo de sangre saliera de sus labios, y se marchó de ahí.

Incapaz de intentar cualquier cosa en contra de Akito, Kyo maldecía y trataba de librarse de las ataduras que lo tuvieran en el cuarto oscuro, sin conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué yo...?

Consciente de la respuesta, el chico se limitaba a esconder la cabeza en sus rodillas y esperar hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

-Tohru...

Tratando de superar el velo de su reciente amargura, pensaba en la chica que, a riesgo de perder su propia felicidad, ayudaría en la situación por más complicado que fuera el asunto; pero en esta ocasión, solo se agravaron las cosas.

FLASHBACK

-Solo tienes dos opciones, una es el encierro, y la otra, tanto tú como los demás la conocen mejor que nadie.

Con la amenaza de borrar su memoria, Akito logró su objetivo y Kyo aceptó voluntariamente su cautiverio.

FLASHBACK END

-¿Por qué no hubo esperanza para mí?

Pero no había una respuesta, eso lo sabía muy bien. Solo le quedaba acostumbrarse a la soledad.

Continuará.

Iria nos comenta -Bueno, este capítulo estaba un poco corto a comparación del anterior, no es fácil considerando todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero las cosas tomarán más rumbos de los que uds apuestan. Gracias por la respuesta y nos vemos después.


	3. Visitas

Avec toi dans la solitude. 

Capítulo tres -Visitas.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que visité a Kyo, casi como dos meses.

No creo ser la persona que espera ver, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo ir.

-Buenos días, mi querido monstruo¿cómo amaneceiste el día de hoy?

El olor que inundó la habitación me dio a entender que, empleando la fuerza con la que disponía su verdadera forma, había tratado de liberarse, sin éxito alguno, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué tan callado el día de hoy? Ya sé, tienes ganas de ver a la tonta¿cierto?

Quizá fue por intuición, pero si no retrocedía en ese momento, hubiera recibido de lleno un golpe de su parte.

Evidentemente no tiene ganas ni de pensar que estoy ahi.

-¿Por qué viniste?

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él, y traté de abrazarlo un poco, pero él de inmediato se deshizo y apartó de mi lado.

-No me molestes, por favor. Estoy muy bien solo.

Lo miré por un instante. Apenas tres meses han pasado, y la mirada de Kyo se oscureció por completo.

Yo conozco esa mirada, pero ahora no viene al caso.

-Vine a visitarte¿eso no te hace feliz?

Volvió a esconder su rostro, evidentemente ya no quiere volver a verme.

-Te propongo un trato, Kyo. Si dejas que te abrace, te dejaré salir al patio sin atadura alguna por un par de horas.

-¡Vete! Déjame en paz, por favor, ya no soporto que me molestes tanto. ¡Lárgate!

Al instante, me ofendí profundamente.

Sin embargo, no pude decir o hacer nada. Es como si parte de mi se llenara de tristeza, y sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar.

Kyo no pasó eso desapercibido. Aunque no podía ni moverme o reaccionar de otra manera, ví como se quedó congelago ante mi expresión.

Tan pronto recobré el sentido, salí de ahí dejándolo solo de nueva cuenta.

Ya en mi habitación, completamente sola, comencé a llorar de forma incontrolada.

Esa mirada, esas palabras y la forma en que las sentí¡por supuesto que las conocía!

Me recordaba que, sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre estaría sola, conformándome con tener "visitas", como si eso solucionara el mundo oscuro que me rodea.

Justo como le pasa ahora a Kyo.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

Abrumada por esa tristeza y un súbito mareo, perdí con facilidad el conocimiento, recuperándolo a las pocas horas, bañada en un sudor frío y con un par de sirvientas cuchicheando tonterías.

-Creo que tienen el resto de la casa para hablar de los chismes de telenovela -les dije cuando pude incorporarme- ¿Donde está Hatori?

Las dos sirvientas cambiaron miradas, y recordé de inmediato que, habiéndose librado del hechizo, Hatori dejó atrás todo y comenzó a vivir libremente.

-Olvídenlo. Solo... solo recojan este desorden, por favor.

No necesitaba voltear para descubrir que ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que yo no pedía nada de favor ni a los nahuales, pero no tenía una importancia real.

Al decir verdad, me estaba cansando mucho, ya no quería seguir siendo todo lo que los demás comentaban.

Ya no quería sentirme odiada, pero jamás supe como evitarlo.

Quizá la razón por la que tengo encerrado a Kyo no sea solo por la costumbre de la familia. Quizá...

Quizá sea por necesidad.

Siendo el único nahual que queda, debe permanecer a mi lado.

Debe servirme, preocuparse por mi, estar atento a cada palabra...

Pero la verdad, ni yo puedo engañarme...

La verdadera razón por la que Kyo permanece encerrado, es por que realmente lo necesito.

Lo quiero tanto como quiero a los demás, y ahora que me han dejado, necesito a alguien a quien querer, no importa que jamás me quiera.

Por más que lo desee.

Continuará.

-Comentarios de Iria -Cielos, creo que exageré un poco, les agradezco por las respuestas y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Soledad

Avec toi dans la solitude.

Capítulo cuatro -Soledad.

FLASHBACK

Poco después de que Kazuma adoptara a Kyo, este se hallaba -se sentía- más solo que nunca. Bastaba con mirarlo para comprender el dolor que esa pequeña alma albergaba.

Lo peor lo supo al saber que ahora el "mejor amigo" de Akito era Yuki, la rata, y todos lo calificaban de buen niño, de afortunado, en tanto que repelían a Kyo.

-Mamá... era mejor que me hubieras dicho que me odiabas, como papá. Tal ves así no me dolería escuchar a los demás.

A ratos, escondido de la vista de cualquier Sohma, Kyo liberaba parte de su dolor llorando, pero no le ayudaba mucho, por lo que comenzaba a enfocar su odio hacia Yuki, quien no tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Donde estabas Yuki? -Kyo escuchó a Akito dirigirse a su favorito un día- ¿Se puede saber que hacías "afuera"?

-Na... nada...

-Mentiroso. Solo quieres irte. Eres malo Yuki, un niño muy malo, mereces ser castigado.

-¡NO! -el grito de Yuki estremeció a Kyo, quien seguía observando- ¡NO ME VOLVERÉ A IR, POR FAVOR AKITO NO ME ENCIERRES, NO, POR FAVOR, NO, NOOOO!

Le había asustado ver la cara de Yuki, pero ver los ojos vacíos de Akito, por algún motivo, le provocaron algo que nunca había sentido.

Akito estaba muy triste y dolido, y se escondía lastimando cruelmente a los demás...

FLASHBACK END

Kyo levantó la cabeza, era tan raro, cada noche -o día, ya no tenía noción del tiempo- recordaba cada vez más cosas, como si parte de su vida que había quedado totalmente olvidada, resurgiera con fuerza en las paredes del cuarto oscuro.

-Oh, estás despierto. Te he traído algo de comer.

El gato observó por unos instantes a Akito. En los últimos días, esta se mostraba... diferente.

Como si la tristeza también se hubiera liberado en ella.

-¿Es de día?

Akito lo miró sorprendida. Desde la última visita, procuraba ver a Kyo únicamente mientras dormía, y por un mes se acostumbró a no oír su voz, menos en un tono libre de rencor o dolor.

-No. Anocheció hace una hora. Mejor come algo antes de que las cucarachas lo hagan de nuevo. Parece ser que son los únicos seres felices por aqui.

Retirándose en silencio, Akito cerró la puerta tras si, dejandole solo de nueva cuenta.

-Que raro.

En los últimos días, asaltado por lejanos recuerdos y con el pensamiento en lo que podría llegar a hacerle Akito, Kyo no había procurado comer.

Pero esta vez, intentó comerse aunque fuera el pan. Es decir, pensó el que ya era raro ver a Akito portarse de una manera... amable, lo menos que podía intentar hacer es probar lo que le trajo. Si lo quería, no intentaría envenenarlo¿verdad?

Por su parte, Akito debilitaba cada vez más. No bien se hubo alejado del cuarto oscuro, nuevamente cayó en manos de una fiebre, que como otros días, no la dejara hasta días después.

FLASHBACK

-¿Aún estás llorando monstruo?

-¡No soy un monstruo!

-Si lo eres, por tu culpa se murió, tu lo mataste, eres la culpable de todas las desgracias de la familia. Solo eres un monstruo miserable que morirá solo.

-¡NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO¡YO NO ME QUEDARÉ SOLA MAMÁ!

Akito recibió de lleno un golpe de parte de Ren.

-JAMÁS VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ, TU NO ERES MI HIJA, NADIE TE QUIERE, NADIE TE QUERRÁ, TODOS TE ODIARÁN, TODOS TE DESPRECIARÁN Y ENGAÑARAN. SOLO DAS LÁSTIMA, ESTÚPIDA. ERES UN MONSTRUO MALDITO IGUAL QUE EL GATO...

FLASHBACK END

-... ya está volviendo en sí.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Akito?

Akito se incorporó con dificultad, pero no bien se hubo levantado, volvió a caer, presa de su debilidad.

-No es... cierto...

Continuará. 


	5. A tu lado

Avec toi dans la solitude.

Nota final -Quiero darles un caluroso aplauso, si lectores, un aplauso, por haber tenido la paciencia para leer el final de este fanfic, que espero disfruten mucho. Dedicado con todo mi corazón a los lectores de aquí y de forosdz, fwa, etc.

Capítulo final -A tu lado.

Los meses habían pasado lentamente. Toda parecía tan rutinario y simple, que la monotonía ahogaba a Tohru de manera interminable.

-Cómo te extraño.

Desde que Kyou fue encerrado, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en él.

-¿Sudece algo malo? -le preguntó Yuki.

-Ah... ¿Ah¡Ah! No, no pasa nada U

-Es que otra vez serviste cuatro porciones.

El semblante de Tohru se oscureció unos instantes. Aún no podía olvidarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Shigure, quien tampoco pasaba desapercibidas las reacciones de todos en su casa.

-No, nada...

-Si hay algo que nos quieras decir, con gusto te escucharemos -Shigure trató de animar a Tohru- tú ya nos ayudaste bastante, y nos toca corresponderte eso.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

-Se... se los agradezco mucho -rápidamente, comenzó a llorar- pero... no importa... en serio.

Ambos Sohma callaron al comprender lo que agobiaba a Tohru, y siguieron adelante con sus asuntos.

Subiendo en la noche al tejado, Tohru se preguntaba si habría alguna cosa más por hacer.

...-...-...

Uno de los sirvientes colgó el teléfono.

-¿Lograste localizarlo?

-Para nada. La secretaria dijo que había cambiado de institución hace tiempo, y que no dejó ni nombre, ni dirección o teléfono para localizarlo.

-Entonces en verdad la dejaron.

Los sirvientes de Sohma suspiraron de forma pesada. Habiendo perdido contacto con la única persona que podría ayudar a la jefa de la familia, les quedaban pocas esperanzas de una mejoría, en todos los sentidos.

-Tal parece que es el fin, hace años ni lo hubiéramos creído.

-El hechizo terminó, pero solo para ellos.

Abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación de Akito, los sirvientes se sintieron un poco más tranquilos al verle reposar tranquilamente. Uno de ellos se acercó para tocar su frente, y con gran alivio se cercioró de que la fiebre ya se había ido.

-Kora dijo que la depresión ocasiona que las personas, inconscientemente, disminuyan sus defensas al punto de que cualquier enfermedad puede llegar a ser mortal para ellas. De por sí su salud es muy frágil, y luego perder algo que había sobrevivido a través de los siglos, en una temporada, debió haberla devastado.

-¿Insinúas que ella era feliz con el hechizo?

-Quizá. Tal vez Akito-san sentía, es decir, se sentía útil, y ahora que lo ha perdido...

...-...-...

La puerta del cuarto oscuro se volvió a abrir ese día.

Pero de nueva cuenta, no era Akito.

-¿Joven Kyou? -una de las sirvientas, con una llave muy particular, se acercó a Kyou, quien aún no pudiera identificar su rostro por la repentina entrada de luz- Akito-san está muy enfermo, y no creemos que pueda sobrevivir...

-¿Y Hatori? -preguntó, pero la sirvienta movió la cabeza de forma negativa- ¿y los demás?

-No hemos logrado un contacto con el doctor, y los demás no quieren saber nada. Y, aunque no sepamos las intenciones de Akito-san, creo que lo liberaría, ya que no tiene sentido que usted siga aquí.

Y con esas palabras, Kyou vio por última vez el cuarto oscuro.

-Le trajimos algo de ropa que encontramos del joven Hatsuharu, que dejó este último año nuevo, y el baño está listo, por que supongo que desea asearse, también está servido...

Aunque le hablaran, las palabras resultaron muy lejanas para Kyou, quien apenas y levantaba la cabeza, para descubrir que el imponente clan Sohma había caído al terminar el hechizo.

-¿Todos se han ido?

-Con el único que hemos llegado a tener contacto es con el señor Kazuma, ya que ni con el joven Shigure hemos podido comunicarnos.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, rápidamente el maestro, quien acabara de llegar, se arrojó y abrazó con efusividad a Kyou.

-¡¿Maestro?! -exclamó con sorpresa Kyou- ¿estaba aquí?

-Temía por tu seguridad -le dijo cuando por fin terminó el abrazo- temía que te pasara algo, pero me doy cuenta de que Akito no hizo más que liberarte, y nada me pone más feliz que eso.

-No fue Akito -Kazuma se sorprendió al oír eso- sino que está enferma, y no da señales de mejorarse.

-Kyou¿sabías que Akito...?

-Ya no importa, aunque explica muchas cosas. Lo que sí quiero, es verla, si es posible, por supuesto.

...-...-...

-...que sea esa la ra...

-...stro, está desper...

-¿...Akito?

Poco a poco, Akito fue recuperando el sentido, pero no pudo incorporarse sino hasta que recibió un poco de ayuda para apoyarse.

-¿Cuanto...? -pronunció de forma apenas audible- ¿cuanto tiempo...?

-Cerca de tres días, pero aún está débil, descanse, Akito-san.

Kazuma le acercó a Akito una taza de té, pero ella la rechazó.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Con esa pregunta, se marcó un silencio. En realidad, aunque hubiera explicaciones, nada tendría sentido en ese momento. Akito bajó un poco la cabeza, y a una señal tanto Kazuma como los sirvientes se marcharon.

-¿No irás a encerrarme de nuevo?

-¿Ya te encariñaste con el cuarto oscuro? Creí que odiabas la idea de quedarte ahí.

-Odio ese lugar, pero qué vas a hacer tú. Eso quiero saber.

Akito no dijo nada. Era evidente que todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses era la cuenta regresiva de algo, pero ¿de qué?

-No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, pero tú si. Lo mejor será que te marches, ya que aún tienes mucho por vivir, y aquí no harás absolutamente nada que valga la pena.

Kyou se puso a observar a la persona que tenía frente a él. Se veía más pálida de lo que creía que era, mucho más pequeña y en sus ojos podía verse una profunda tristeza que difícilmente podría pasar desapercibida.

Nunca se explicó por qué, ni para qué, o si valdría de algo, pero se acercó lentamente a ella, y le dio un beso. Nada en especial, un simple impulso, pero por el cual le dio a entender que, de cierta manera, le comprendía, y le perdonaba, de alguna manera u otra, su proceder.

...-...-...

Aún no lograba acostumbrarse, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Caminando lentamente, seguida de cerca por Yuki, y tratando de prestar atención a sus comentarios, Tohru trataba de mostrarse alegre, pero hasta para ella era evidente que no podría sentirse tranquila sabiendo que Kyou estaría solo y encerrado por el hechizo del gato.

-¡Tohru!

-¡¿Ah?! -el grito que diera Yuki evitó que Tohru chocara otra vez contra un árbol- Ah¡ah! oh cielos, lo lamento Yuki.

-Solo trata de prestar atención al camino, Tohru, si sigues distrayéndote te vas a lastimar.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho -comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta- pe... pero no puedo evitarlo.

A Yuki no le gustaba ver sufrir a la persona que siempre le prestara su tiempo para él desahogar sus penas, pero también se molestaba consigo mismo al no ser quien pudiera arreglar la situación.

-Volvamos, si seguimos aquí, podríamos atrapar un resfriado, y Hatori hace mucho que salió a EUA.

La chica limpió sus lágrimas y trató de seguir al joven, pero se sentó en un tronco y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Ky-Kyou, te... ¡Te extraño¡Te extraño mucho!

Siguió llorando con la amargura que día a día se fuera acercando a ella, sin darse cuenta que una persona, lentamente, se le acercaba y comenzaba a tocar su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Lo... lo siento Yuki...

-¿Yuki?

De pronto, todo se detuvo para Tohru. Lentamente levantó su rostro y sintió la mano de Kyou tomando delicadamente su mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Yo lo siento aún más por haberte preocupado.

Sin decir más, Kyou tomó a Tohru en brazos, siendo grande la sorpresa de ella al ver que el joven no se transformara más.

-Ya no te preocupes por mí.

Y arrancándose el rosario, el joven dio a entender que el hechizo ya no sería un obstáculo para su felicidad.

...-...-...

-¿Se siente bien?

-A decir verdad -dijo Akito a sus sirvientes- nunca me había sentido mejor, creo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Desde el momento en el que Kyou se atreviera a besarla, descubrió que las cosas ya serían regidas única y exclusivamente por el destino, y que tratar de impedirlo sería una tontería, por lo que le deseó mucha suerte y no dejó de orar por la liberación del hechizo hasta que sintió desde lo profundo de su alma una sensación que jamás había experimentado, dejando que nuevas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Tengo un poco de sed¿podrían traerme té, por favor?

-Sí, en seguida.

Nuevamente sola, Akito se levantó del futón y se puso encima el kimono, y levantándose, contempló con melancolía el jardín, ese jardín que, meses atrás, albergaba personas que hacían cuanto podían por librarse, y hoy no estaban, por que lo habían conseguido.

-Quizá... si no hubiera sido tan ciega...

Se recargó en la pared, esperando por el té y contemplando las nubes. Dejó que el viento rozara su rostro y sintió cómo su cabello había crecido, aunque no le dio la importancia que tiempo atrás le hubiera tenido.

-Quizá... si les hubiera dado la oportunidad...

Observó sus manos un momento. Esas manos que habían lastimado a tantas personas, esas manos que solo sabían arruinar lo que tocaban, esas manos... que ansiaban una caricia, un contacto cálido con otra piel...

-Quizá...

Cuando la sirvienta entró con el té, se acercó a Akito y le dijo en un susurro.

-Alguien vino a visitarle¿lo dejo pasar?

-¿Alguién¿Quién? -pero al instante Akito reiteró- Dile que pase.

Cuando le vio entrar, sintió como cada una de las células de su piel vibraban. Ansiaba arrojarse a sus brazos, desahogarse, dejar que la abrazara, que la besara, que la estrechara contra su pecho y escuchar de él palabras que la consolaran hasta un nuevo amanecer.

Pero también tenía miedo, ya que nadie la conocía a ella tan bien como él. Tenía miedo de que él fuera únicamente a burlarse de ella, a lastimarla, a decirle todas las verdades que ella bien sabía y sin embargo desconsideraba por ser molestias no solo para ella, sino para quienes estuvieron con ella. Tenía miedo a que él solo estuviera ahí para vengarse.

Pero solo se le quedaba viendo, con esa sonrisa que escudaba muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones. Akito maldecía por lo bajo no poder descrifrar lo que esa sonrisa y la mirada que le daba querían decir.

-Tanto tiempo... -dijo al fin Shigure- Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello.

-Recién me recuperé. No he tenido tiempo de arreglarme como quiero.

La tensión que se sintió en ese momento provocaba en el cuerpo de Akito una sensación de asfixia, sentía que no podía ni moverse ni respirar, y tampoco quería que Shigure la viera a los ojos y romperse frente a él por completo. Aún no.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Akito se volvió al jardín, en espera de la respuesta de Shigure. Pronto, pudo sentir las cálidas manos del joven tocando sus hombros y acariciando suavemente su cuello, sintiendo su cálido aliento en la nuca, lo que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

-Vine a pedirte perdón... por haberte dejado.

-Mentiroso.

-Akito, estoy hablando en serio. No hubo día en que no pensara en tí. Y cuando dormía, solo soñaba con tu sonrisa, tu calor, tu amor.

-Claro, lo que esta meretriz te pudo dar.

-Akito.

-¡Vamos! -ella se volvió y lo empujó con fuerza- ¿Por qué negarlo si tú mismo me lo dijiste¿A qué vienes¿A burlarte de mi de nuevo¿A verme destrozada¿A lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy? No tienes idea... ¡No tienes idea de cuanta falta me hiciste! Te estuve esperando... A tí¡a quien fuera! pero nunca llegaron, me dejaron... y ni siquiera podía quejarme, por que no había razón, por que no tenía sentido, por que estaba sola...

-Akito...

-¡Vete! -Akito rechazó el contacto de Shigure- Ya no quiero que me lastimen, déjame sola, por favor...

Pero Shigure avanzó, y abrazándola tiernamente, dejó que le pegara, que le gritara, que llorara, que se rompiera, pero con la seguridad de que él estaba ahí para consolarla, para acogerla en sus brazos, para demostrarle que a veces el amor tiene que hacer ciertas heridas, por que solo así, cuando todos los demás métodos fallan, la persona amada se da cuenta de que jamás, de alguna manera u otra, estuvo sola.

Y ella lo sabía, por que aunque no fuera el mismo caso o las mismas circunstancias, había alguien que estaba con ella en la soledad. Y a pesar de las grandes diferencias y los grandes malestares que con el tiempo tuvieron lugar, no había nada que pedir, perdonar o incluso olvidar, por que en cada recuerdo, había "algo" que a pesar del dolor, provocaba una sonrisa, el recuerdo de específicos momentos en los que el alma se mostraba tal y cual era.

-No estás sola Akito. Jamás lo volverás a estar. Te lo prometo.

...-...-...

"Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, y dándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había llegado a ver en su vida, le limpió la cara con su pañuelo.

-Ya no llores, n.n ¿sí?"

FIN de Avec toi dans la solitude, gracias por su atención, nos vemos pronto en otros fics. 


End file.
